Cyberware
Cyberware is a category of technological augmentations. =Cyberware Info= Use 'Cyber' for all cyber-tech pages. Cyber ---- =Cyberware List= =Storyteller Commands= Storytellers may add cyberware to troupe members with the following command: @setlist /cyber=/| Visibility levels are: 0 (Always visible), 2, 4, 6, or 100 (Invisible). Visibility determines whether cyber implants show up when using the '+cyber ' command. Quality levels are: 1 (second-hand), 2 (street), 3 (standard), 4 (high-performance), or 5 (mil-spec). Quality modifies the difficulty to directly affect cyber; second-hand: -4, street: -2, standard: 0, high-performance: +2, mil-spec: +4. Additionally, in some conventions mil-spec cyber may grant anti-magick resistance. ---- =Cyberdocs and Cybersurgery= In-game cybersurgery can be done by a PC with the appropriate stats, in a room flagged with the appropriate attribute. See below for details. See "+help cyberdoc" in-game for a list of commands. CyberDoc Skill Level Entry-level The chopshop worker or beginning corporate cybersurgeon. At this level, one can implant cyberware or bioware and confirm that it is functional, assuming one has the tools. Able to install: Basic, Simple. Abilities: Technology 2, Computer 2, Medicine 2. Qualified Someone capable of purchasing cyberware or bioware from at least one vendor, safely repairing damaged or malfunctioning implants, or making minor design changes to existing implants. Able to install: Basic, Simple, Complex. Abilities: Repair 2, Technology 3, Computer 3, Medicine 3, Psychology 2, Science 2. Elite A cybersurgeon of this caliber has a strong foundation of knowledge in the underlying sciences contributing to the field. Able to install: All. Abilities: Repair 2, Research 2, Technology 4, Computer 3, Medicine 4, Psychology 3, Science 3. Surgery Facilities Basic-level surgery facilities "Black bag" portable. Resources 2 or 8K nY investment. Does not need to be in a +commented room. Simple-level surgery facilities Operating table, equipment to fill a small room, not easily portable. Resources 3 or 50K nY investment. Must be +commented. Complex-level surgery facilities Sophisticated array of operating and diagnostic equipment with significant energy needs residing in a single large room, not portable. Team of three entry-level cybersurgeons required to perform complex surgeries. Resources 4 or 250K nY investment. Must be +commented. Dangerous-level surgery facilities Cutting-edge technology filling several rooms, requiring significant supporting infrastructure, definitely not portable. Team of five entry-level cybersurgeons required to perform dangerous surgeries. Resources 5 or 500K nY investment. Must be +commented. A cybersurgeon must have access to facilities of a grade equal to or greater than the surgery to be performed. Using facilities of greater sophistication than is required by the surgery allows the cybersurgeon to make one additional roll per day per degree of difference (Dangerous-level surgery facilities can perform two rolls per day for Complex surgeries, three rolls per day for Simple surgeries, etc.). Surgery Rolls Dice pool: (lowest of Dexterity or Intelligence) + (lowest of Technology or Medicine). Base difficulty: 6 (for Basic or Simple) or 7 (for Complex or Dangerous). Modifiers to difficulty: +2 difficulty for second-hand, +1 difficulty for street, +0 for standard, -1 difficulty for high-grade, -2 difficulty for mil-spec. Number of successes required (extended roll): 5 for Basic, 10 for Simple, 15 for Complex, 25 for Dangerous. For each decrease in visibility (increase in the number of successes needed to detect the cyber) from the standard rating, add 3 successes. Each roll describes a single day of surgery (at least 8 hours) unless modified by superior facilities. Failure on a roll increases the difficulties of all further rolls by 1. Botches: During the surgery if a botch occurs by the surgeon it will go as follows. A single botch will inflict a wound level per degree of difficulty (-1 Basic, -2 Simple, etc.) A -2 Botch removes all successes obtained thus far and a -3 Botch damages the Cyberware and degrades it one level (ex: mil-spec would become hi-grade.) In the event that either three -2 Botches or two -3 Botches occur the Cyberware is considered useless and the surgery is a complete failure. Recovery Rolls Dice pool: unaugmented Stamina. Base difficulty: 6 (for Basic or Simple) or 7 (for Complex or Dangerous). Modifiers to difficulty: +2 difficulty for unassisted recovery (free), +1 for basic prescription (100 nY/recovery roll), +0 difficulty for assisted recovery (200 nY/recovery roll), -1 difficulty for in-patient recovery (500 nY/recovery roll), -2 difficulty for trauma ward recovery (1000 nY/recovery roll). Number of successes required (extended roll): 5 for Basic, 10 for Simple, 15 for Complex, 25 for Dangerous. Botches: A single botch during the recovery rolls extends the number of days to recover by one day per grade of surgery. A double-botch removes all accumulated successes and a triple-botch reduces the patient's stamina by 1 (which cannot be treated until after the surgery is done, or possibly not at all). If you have any questions feel free to contact either DiViNCi or Schism. Category:Technology Category:Setting/Technology